


When the Fight is Over

by my_secret_obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Boys Kissing, Love, M/M, Pain, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_secret_obsession/pseuds/my_secret_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the brothers are finished fighting a vampire, Dean sees his brother in a whole new light. Sam might not have his soul but that doesn't stop Dean from wanting his little brother.  Dean can't help but to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Fight is Over

Still dripping with vampire’s blood from their latest hunt, Dean collapses on the bed of their current hotel room. He is exhausted and on top of that adrenaline and fear still linger somewhere in the back of his mind. The adrenaline was from the fight and the fear…  
The fear stemmed from the fact that Sam still didn’t have his soul. Dean had never seen his brother fight that viciously before. He had never seen Sam so angry and so in control all at one time. The look in Sam’s eyes at the end of the fight is what caught Dean’s attention the most. His eyes turned dark and wide and had a hint of something Dean had never seen Sam exhibit before; arousal.  
Dean had seen Sam look at girls before but never with that much excitement, arousal, pleasure and pure power before. And to be honest it made Dean shiver. Not in a bad way like he was scared but in the way that made his body warm and his stomach to get butterflies. It was then, after lying in bed replaying it all in his head that Dean realized that seeing Sam like that had woken up something inside Dean that he had never felt before. He had always chased after women looking for this feeling but no matter how many fucks or love making sessions Dean had been through he felt something was missing. He now realized it was this feeling that his brother had brought to him.  
Dean rolled over in bed to look at his brother lying in bed next to him. 20 years old and Sam was the image of perfection. His tone muscles and long hair, his nice butt and slender stomach, his eyes… those dark eyes he had before, now changed back to their normal hazel color that Dean loved and could sink into so easily.  
Sam sat up and removed his bloody t-shirt just to reveal his washboard abs and his sweaty glistening skin still hot from the hunt. Sam saw Dean looking at him, at his tight stomach and wet body.  
“Is everything ok Dean?” Sam asked slowly  
“Yeah baby boy everything is fine. I’m just checking to make sure all the blood on you belongs to those dirty dead scum and none of it is yours.”  
Sam nodded. He knew that Dean was lying. Without his soul, he wasn’t so easily fooled by the lies dean fed him.  
Dean sat up and removed his blood soaked shirt and proceeded to check himself for any cuts to make his excuse for staring at his younger brothers muscles look real. As Dean ran his hand down his right side he felt pain. When he looked in the mirror he found a gash on his side that was dripping blood. In the mirror he could see Sam watching him. As he watched, Sam’s eyes widened and began turning dark again. Before Dean could speak Sam was already across the room and headed into the bathroom.  
He leaned over the sink with each breath catching in his throat. Why was the sight of Dean, sweaty and covered in blood turning him on? Why was he looking lustfully at Dean and had Dean seen him? Sure he has lusted after his older brother before but there was always something holding him back. Had it been his soul? His question was soon answered. As he walked out the bathroom door he found his big brother waiting just on the other side. Dean pushed Sam up against the wall next to the bathroom door. Sam felt his brothers fingers curl slightly to hold him better and watched as his arm muscles tensed to hold Sam in place “what was that about Sammy?!” Dean’s voice got loud and Sam was afraid someone would hear. “I saw that same look in your eyes after our hunt today. Am I your next target Sam? Can I sleep safe tonight!”  
“I saw you looking at me too Dean!” Sam screamed back.  
Dean went silent and let Sam off the wall. He turned and walked back to his bed slowly. Sam watched Dean’s back muscles as he walked and lustfully began to follow. Sam couldn’t hold this feeling back anymore. Before Dean had the chance to sit down, Sam pushed him face first into the bed swiftly following and pinning Dean on his stomach with his face partially in the pillows. “ What the fuck Sam?” Dean cried out as he struggled to get Sam off of him. Sam just watched Dean struggle. He was sitting on his big brothers lower back, with one hand placed between his shoulder blades and the other curled into his just long enough hair on the back of his head. Sam watched each one of Dean’s muscles move as he struggled under Sam’s grip and strength and felt his cock begin to twitch. Sam was getting more turned on by the second. Dean was struggling so hard that his gash began to pump out small spurts of blood onto the bed and occasionally on to Sam and he liked it. Sam loved being in control. Eventually Dean stopped struggling and turned his head just enough to look at Sam.  
He saw Sam’s wide hazel eyes studying every inch of his back and opened his mouth to speak. Sam saw him looking and instantly caught deans stare. “Are you scared big brother?” Sam asked in a low, sweet voice that sent shivers of pleasure through Dean. “ A little bit Sam, I’ll be honest. Sam leaned into Deans ear and whispered, “you should be”  
With that Sam stood up and removed his pants revealing the outline of his slightly hard cock through the boxers he was wearing. Dean rolled over in bed but stayed lying down.  
Sam walked over and handed him and alcohol soaked rag to press on his wound. Dean held it on but stay put in bed not sure what Sam would do next. As he watched his nearly naked baby brother, Dean found he was aroused and that he was starting to get an erection. Sam noticed his big brothers discomfort and sat next to him on the bed. He reached down and undid Dean’s pants. “Why don’t you take these off Dean?” Sam said in his sweet caramel voice. Without thinking Dean began to pull his pants off and becoming too anxious Sam ripped them the rest of the way off before Dean could get them to his knees. Dean didn’t know what his baby brother was doing to him but he really liked it. Dean stayed silent and studied Sam’s eyes.  
Sam straddled Dean and pushed him all the way on to his back by his shoulders and listened to Dean whimper as the movement stretched his wound open a bit.  
Then matter-of-factly Sam spoke. “ I saw you watching me Dean. I have seen you do it before but never like that and I liked it. Your eyes were on me and so was your full attention. I’ve thought about you sexually before but my soul was always there holding me back and telling me it was wrong but not anymore. I want you Dean. I don’t have a soul so I don’t have to feel bad for what I want.” Sam leaned to deans ear and whispered, “I want you”  
Dean shuttered from hearing his baby brother say that because Dean wanted him back more than anything in this moment. Before he could admit that, Sam was stripping off his boxers and had his hands pulling at Deans. Dean let out a sound of satisfaction and spoke “ I don’t know why but I want you too Sam. Blood covered and filthy. I want you bad.” Dean admired his younger brothers body and huge cock. Sam wasted no time after his brother admitted that he wanted him and flipped Dean back onto his stomach spreading his cheeks to reveal his tight pink ass hole. “You’re a sweet little virgin aren’t you Dean? My cock will fill you up nice and full big brother.” Sam leaned forward and nibble deans earlobe and kissed down his neck while Dean breathed hot short breath into the pillows in front of him mentally begging Sam to play with his ass.  
As if Sam could read his brothers mind, he kissed his way down Deans perfectly chiseled back and spread Dean’s cheeks apart again. Sam watched the way Deans virgin hole puckered when his cheeks were spread. He leaned down and breathed hot breath right on Dean’s hole and listened with satisfaction as Dean let out a small but audible breaths of air that was full of pleasure and lust. Sam stuck his tongue out and slowly at first started to lube up Deans ass hole with his spit. He licked faster and then began to dig into Dean’s hole with his tongue a little bit. Dean let out moans of pleasure every time Sam’s mouth came in contact with Deans ass. Sam then started to kiss the back of Dean’s thighs and his ass cheeks and without warning, slid his middle finger into his big brothers ass. Dean let out a gasp and Sam’s erection grew even more. With a few more pleasure filled gasps from Dean, Sam was hard as a rock and ready to get in side Dean. He decided teasing Dean and stretching him a little more would be most pleasurable for them both so Sam stuck a finger back in deans ass. After a few moments Sam added another finger and dean moaned in pleasure “oh yes baby brother please fuck me.” Dean grabbed the bed posts and started to pull his body back and forth so that Sam was finger fucking him. Sam suddenly pulled out and rolled Dean over. Dean protested at first but then saw how hard his little brother was and lost all words. “Touch yourself Dean. I want to watch you stroke your cock.”  
Dean immediately obeyed and started stroking his cock while Sam watched. Sam let out little noises that let Dean know how turned on he was. After a few minutes of watching Dean, Sam straddled his brother but this time on his chest and then shoved his rock hard erection into Dean’s mouth and Dean started sucking without hesitation. Everything has felt so natural with Sam. Has felt like it was meant to be. When Sam was nice and wet he kissed his way back down Dean. His lips and tongue tasting sweat, blood, and lust. Blood that was deans and some that was not. Sam didn’t care, he wanted every bit of it on his tongue. He ran his tongue through the fresh blood trickling from Dean’s wound. “god that’s hot Sammy. Keep going im so hard.” Sam lapped up fresh blood for a few more moments and then kneeled between Deans quivering legs. His dick was wet with spit and pre cum and Sam began to tease deans hole with the tip of his dick while Dean wrapped his legs around his baby brothers waist. Sam teased Dean with the tip of his dick and slowly pushed into dean. Dean moaned and arched his back. “Lay still big brother. Don’t move to much yet or it will hurt.” Dean slowly un-arched his back and Sam began to push the rest of the way in.  
When he got all the way in Dean let out a load moan and found himself in complete ecstasy. His baby brother filled him all the way up. Deans mind went fuzzy and his body turned warm. His eyes fluttered closed and he breathed in deep.  
As he let his breath out Sam leaned close to him and lingered with their lips just a few inches apart. Then Sam stuck out his tongue and traced along the line of Deans swollen lips. Then he stuck his tongue into deans open mouth and slowly played with Deans tongue. Exploring every inch of his brothers mouth with lust and love. Sam loved his brother in more ways than one.  
Sam sat up still inside Dean and Dean opened his eyes. Sam looked him right in his beautiful green eyes “ I love you Dean. I have always loved you but never like this. This feeling is a whole new type of love.”  
Dean searched Sam’s eyes for any sign that there was doubt in what was just said but he found none. “ I love you too Sammy. I have always loved you but now I love you in ways I never imagined possible. I want this forever.” “so do I Dean” Sam answered before he went back to exploring Deans mouth. Sams thrusts were slow and soft. Each one pulled small sounds of arousal out of Dean. Sam began going faster and faster making Dean moan louder and louder. His back was arched and his head tilted back in pleasure. Sam was moaning and biting his lip and he pushed as far as possible into Dean. “Harder baby boy please don’t stop” Dean begged as Sam obeyed. “Sam please touch me im getting close.” Sam, relieved to hear this sense he was close to finishing, grabbed Deans cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Dean arched his back even further in pleasure as Sam’s moans grew louder and deeper.  
“Dean Im so close I want to cum together.” “Ok baby boy im ready. Im so ready.’  
With a few last pumps Sam finished in side Dean as Dean became covered in his own cum. His stomach and chest turning pink where the cum mixed with blood.  
Sam slowly pulled out of Dean and fell on the bed next to him exhausted from the sex they just had. Embarrassed, Dean quietly said he was going to shower and padded off to the bathroom. Sam stayed in bed and listened to the steady running water. He was near sleep when he heard the shower turn off. Dean came out and Sam turned to admire him. Dripping wet, naked, and clean. Sam smiled “you’re sexy when you’re both dirty and clean.” Dean made his way to the bed and lay down to face Sam. He planted a sweet soft kiss on his brothers forehead and then the same on his lips. He lingered on Sam’s lips a while longer and pulled Sam in as close as he could get him. Sam nuzzled into Dean’s neck taking in the smell of soap and his brothers natural sweet smell.  
“I love you baby brother.” “ I love you too big brother.”  
Those were the last words the brothers spoke that night as they drifted into a blissful and well earned sleep. 

 

The End


End file.
